Daddy Dearest
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Orochimaru would have never been a good father anyway. That's what the people of Konoha thought as he was forced to watch as Kyuubi was sealed inside of his newborn son. 15 years later, Naruto finds out the truth, and it sure isn't pretty. [No pairings]
1. Everything's so blurry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Edited 1/16/2012_

**AN:** To all those reading this now, I have drastically rewritten this chapter (with the help of my beta!) and will also be rewriting the next chapters too. You can go ahead and read them now before they are fixed, but I **_highly_** suggest you wait until they are rewritten, because there will be drastic changes, and you will have to re-read it anyway. I wrote this so long ago and my writing style has drastically changed. I also now have a wonderful beta who is amazing and helping me out.

There will be _no_ pairings in this. This story appeals to many people who like many _different_ pairings. So, in order to please everyone, there will be no pairings. This is a first for me, but I am excited. I'm really exciting to get this story up and running again too.

So before you begin I'd like to thank my awesome and amazing beta's '**Alecksander92**' and '**God's Sense of Humor**' for doing such a great job!

* * *

"At least we'll get to see the look on his face when the kid starts calling him 'pops'," Jiraiya tried to joke, his attempt at lessening the tension in the air futile.

"Sensei. We're not allowing him to raise that boy," the Yondaime stated sternly, his posture as he sat in the chair, his gaze off into some unseen future.

"… I know… I just wish…" Jiraiya began.

"Orochimaru had his chance," stated the third occupant of the room, a busty blonde woman, "He's as much as my friend as yours, but it is obvious that he has changed from the little boy we used to train with. Orochimaru… he's-"

"He isn't… exactly… someone I'd have in mind to become a father…" Minato finished for her, as he sighed deeply, "His crimes should speak loud enough to affirm that much. Children look to their parents for comfort and acknowledgment, but if I overlook his crimes and allow him to raise that boy, he will become as sick and twisted as his father as he teaches him hatred. The child will never grow up normal."

He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the headache that was induced by the uproar of the last nine months. It would be impossible for Orochimaru of all people to settle down and raise a family. Not after what he had done. Orochimaru was…a monster. It was the only word that Minato could think of to describe him. His experimentation on humans always resulted in abominations that didn't last long after the first few rounds of poisoning that Orochimaru induced. Despite all the proof that Minato had obtained from those who worked with the snake as well as accounts from Anbu spies was more than enough to prove his so-called science; and yet, the man still denied his own actions.

"Minato has a point," Sarutobi responded, taking a puff of his pipe, "Although he was my student, I have never seen such a man as him. The only reason I can see for him impregnating Kushina was in order for him to produce an heir. After all, she was the only one who was willing to befriend him even while taking into consideration all the rumors going around about him. He has no loyalty to anyone but himself and thus, is incapable of loving."

Sarutobi directed his gaze to Jiraiya, trying to reassure his student, "You of all people should be aware of this… So, it can't be because he 'loves' Kushina."

A silence descended upon the room as the four occupants of the office allowed their own thoughts to roam freely within the secure walls of the Hokage tower. Seven hours ago, Kushina Uzumaki had gone into labor with Orochimaru's heir and any minute now, the third Sannin would become a father. He would have a child to control, twist, break, and mold into whatever he pleased, and all of Konoha expected that he was going to make the infant boy into a killing machine.

So, the group of four people had come to the office of the Yondaime in hopes of coming up with a plan to prevent the child from the life he would be victimized to with Orochimaru raising him as well as the results that would harm Konoha once the boy became of age. There was no question about whether or not the child would be a threat to the village: it would definitely be strong. With Orochimaru's capabilities paired with Kushina's longevity and Fuinjutsu - under Orochimaru's brutalizing training - that boy would grow up to be one of the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha.

"Then what should we do about it?" Minato asked, directing his attention towards his sensei, "Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sama. You know him just as well, if not better than Sandaime. Is there anything you two can come up with that would be able to prevent this problem?"

Both averted their gaze from the blonde and stared down, grief plaguing their features. To them, it did seem as if Orochimaru was genuinely delighted about his unborn son. Even people who were as 'evil' as him were capable of loving someone, weren't they? Both were sure that he'd at least love his son…

Or was it just… wishful thinking…?

"YONDAIME!"

All occupants of the room immediately came to attention as a man came bursting into the room, an Anbu, it seemed, judging by his mask. His vest had been slashed through and his chest was exposed where blood dripped down his clothing and onto the floor. Although that was the largest injury, he had other smaller gashes riddled across his uniform, giving him the appearance that someone had actually tried to literately rip the man to shreds.

"Maki!" The Yondaime stood as Tsunade ran over to the fallen man, knowing the mask of the Anbu. "What happened?"

She glanced over him, but instead of healing him, held him in her arms. Her experience as a medic ninja had gifted her with a lot of astonishing capabilities that not many would know. However, this man would not live, even if she healed him right now.

"A demon… it's attacking the village. A kitsune, with nine large tails emitting a poisonous chakra. All shinobi are helping, but so many have been slaughtered. Please… we… n-need…"

As he shakily took his last breath, Maki fell limp in Tsunade's arms.

Then there's no other choice,Minato thought as he turned to Sarutobi, the other man well aware of his sudden decision.

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi instructed, rising himself, "Go and get Orochimaru, as well as any other high level shinobi you can find. Take them to the battle grounds immediately; we'll need all the help we can get for this opponent."

"Tsunade," Yondaime continued, walking quickly towards the exit, "Bring the-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of screams and the soft rumbling of the earth beneath them. Now pressed for time, the Yondaime rushed out of the room, whispering a brief command to Tsunade as he passed. Jiraiya and Sarutobi left, leaving the distraught woman to lay Maki's limp body on the floor before she stood up, her mind wandering greatly at Yondaime's command: "Bring Kushina's child to the battle grounds as soon as he is delivered."

"What could he be planning to do with…" she droned off as she left the room, headed for Konoha hospital, "He wouldn't! Of course not. He is more than capable of defeating the demon with his own power," she insisted, as she drew nearer, many shinobi rushing past her in their hurry to get to the gates and assist their comrades. "There is no need to sacrifice the life of an innocent baby…"

As she entered the hospital, a nurse was waiting by the main desk, a small bundle in her arms with small tuffs of black hair like that of Orochimaru's, as well as violet-blue eyes that matched that of Kushina. When the woman noticed her presence, she turned to her. "Kushina named him Naruto…only moments before she passed onto the next life."

Tsunade couldn't help but become saddened by the sound of the woman's passing, but she had bigger things to worry about over the death of a woman who had chosen to love a man she no longer trusted. "I have orders to take the boy," Tsunade said as she easily grabbed the bundle, carefully supporting the newborn's neck.

"But, he's a newborn! Taking him outside could expose him to-"

"I was sent by Yondaime!" she snapped, and instantly, the nurse went quiet.

Nodding, Tsunade took off out of the hospital, careful to keep the baby comfortable as she sped quickly to the edges of the village, in search of Minato. No sooner had she reached the eastern gate had she felt a large mass of chakra strike towards her. Jumping out of the way, she easily avoided the tail of the beast known as Kyuubi when she caught sight of Minato, a few meters away from her. "Come quickly, this will take time and Gamabunta can't keep the demon busy for long."

Tsunade nodded and walked forward, bearing the small bundle that covered the child. Yondaime glanced at him before sighing, "He looks like him…"

"I know."

Taking in a deep breath, Minato bit his thumb and drew blood drawing small seals on the baby. Staring at the seal, Tsunade gasped, unable to understand why Yondaime would condemn a child to such a fate - an innocent child! However, before she could question the Hokage, he grabbed the small bundle and turned, placing the infant on a larger incorporation of the seal that Minato had drawn on his stomach.

"Yondaime, wait!" She called out, but as he activated the seal, she was barred from the child.

"What are you doing?"

Tsunade turned, to see Orochimaru staring wide eyed at Minato before his gaze directed to that of the small infant.

"My son…" He said slowly, his eyes softening at the baby.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade! Restrain Orochimaru!" Around them, it seemed as if half of Konoha Anbu lay dead scattered across the ground and even Yondaime looked aged - and yet, Kyuubi seemed unharmed.

Tsunade glanced up to see the elder ninja hitting his hands against the barrier created by the seal, demanding to be let in, to reach his son. Grabbing him, Orochimaru calmed down a little, but not much; for all the strength that the man possessed, he was dead equal to strength to either one of his teammates and thus couldn't hope to fight them off with their combined strength. At blurring speeds, Minato made a series of hand signs and the Kyuubi roared, his size dwindling as his chakra flowed into the seal painted on the infant Naruto's stomach. Orochimaru lurched against his teammates' hold, his eyes burning with hatred as Yondaime sealed the demon that had overtaken the village into his son!

"Orochimaru!" Minato called over the roar of the vanishing demon, "In consideration of your crimes and acts of treason against Konoha and its inhabitants, you are from this moment on, banned from Konoha and from ever seeing or interacting with your son as well."

Orochimaru stilled at the words, his face hardening as his mind swarmed around chaotically. '_I was going to change… I was… to marry Kushina and raise our son… but now…'_

With his newly found power, he summoned his snakes, two of which bit Jiraiya giving him enough leverage to rip from both of their holds as he turned to Minato. "Mark my words, Namikaze! You will regret this! You and your precious village!"

Turning, Orochimaru practically vanished, and with him, his snakes. As the Kyuubi fully vanished into the infant Naruto, the seal's barriers fell and Tsunade and Jiraiya approached, Tsunade already having healed the poison that the snakes had administered.

"He will be back for Naruto…" Tsunade warned.

"I know…"

Minato turned back to the baby and knelt, "I have been poisoned by the chakra of the tailed beast. I do not have much longer left…"

"Then what is it that we should do to protect the infant and the village?" Jiraiya asked, feeling betrayed by his friends' hatred.

"I can do enough to protect the child at least."

With that, Minato formed a new series of hand signs - shorter than the first. Almost immediately, a strand of chakra leaked from Yondaime's chest where his heart would be, and flowed into the child whose own strand of chakra leaked into Minato. Tsunade's eyes widened in disbelief as the infant's hair slowly faded from its ink black color to a brilliant blond, just a shade lighter than Minato's. The ground rumbled around them, but Minato held his seal. The infant opened his eyes, the violet-blue had turned a cerulean blue that seemed almost surreal in the late afternoon sky.

"Prepare yourself," Minato murmured to the infant, before he finally slowly released his hand sign, "Your life will not be an easy one…"

At that, Minato shuddered before he slumped to the ground. Jiraiya caught him just before he hit the surface, but Tsunade already knew that he was dead. No amount of healing was going to fix that.

"We have to alert the Third Hokage," Tsunade said as she carefully picked up the infant Naruto as Jiraiya carried Minato, "It seems that once again he has to take up his robes. The Yondaime has passed on."

"And the child?"

Tsunade stared at the small bundle in her arms. He looked so similar to Minato that no one would be able to tell who the father was of this child unless they were otherwise told so. And Tsunade and Jiraiya intended to keep that secret between them and their sensei. "We will make sure no one ever speaks of his first day of life in this world. We can only hope that Orochimaru will not succeed in his plans."

Turning back towards the village, the two teammates head back to their home, a heavy burden held upon their shoulders.


	2. And everyones so fake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_Otosan! Otosan!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to a man, who opened his arms wide and embraced the young Naruto. He gently patted Naruto on his head. Naruto looked up at the man, hoping to recognize something, but the mans face was always blank._

_One day Naruto, I'll be back for you. I promise. Naruto, my son. I'll take you away from all the hatred. And together, we'll crush Konoha. I'll make then pay for what they did to me, and make then pay even more for what they have done to you._

6 year old Naruto sat up in his bed slowly and yawned, his sky-blue eyes filled with a bit of weariness, and also some sadness. His golden hair was messy because he was moving around in his sleep. That dream, it occurred so frequently, and it was always the same. He would never see that mans face. But he would always recognize that voice. While rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the calendar. There was something written in red. It read 'Fathers Day'. Father's day always made him sad, because he didn't have a father to look up to. He didn't have a father to teach him anything. He didn't have a father to love him as his classmates did.

This time of year, he always watched as Sasuke and his father went to get ice cream. He always watched as Chouji and his dad went to Ichiraku ramen to enjoy lunch. He always starred as Sakura and he father went for a nice long walk in the flower fields. He sat as he saw Ino and her father work together at the flower shop. Yes, Naruto hated father's day. He always wondered what had happened to his father. He was told that his mother died long ago. However, when he asked about his father, everyone just turned away in hatred, as if his father was hated by the village much more then Naruto was. Naruto knew what it was like to be hated, and he didn't know why everyone hated him. And the same went for his father. Why did everyone turn their head away when he asked about him?

Naruto sometimes wondered if his father had abandoned him, f his father hated him as much as everyone else in Konoha. But something inside told him that his father did in fact, care for him. And he was coming back, one day. That's what Naruto believed. And that's what kept him living. His father had to come back for him one day, he just had to!

Naruto loved to daydream. He daydreamed about many things. Becoming Hokage, gaining the villagers love. But his favorite of all was how he daydreamed about his father coming back for him, and taking him away from this village. Rescuing him from the hatred that about 99 percent of the villagers felt for him. It was one of Naruto's dreams. Yes, he wanted to be Hokage. But he also wanted his father back. He wanted to show his father what he had become.

The villagers saw him as a monster because of what happened 6 years ago. They thought he was the Kyuubi, the demon who killed so many people. But if they looked deeper, and actually got to know Naruto. They would realize he was only a little boy yearning for his fathers love.

"Oi Naruto." Shikamaru said as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. Naruto looked up and smiled slightly. He didn't let anyone see his frowns. He didn't let anyone see him sad. He wouldn't let anyone get him down.

"Eh? Oh! Hi Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted the lazy boy. Shikamaru shook his head and muttered something about 'troublesome'.

"How come you're not with your father?" Naruto asked. Everyone he knew was with their father today. Why was Shikamaru not? Why wouldn't he want to spend father's day with his father?

"He's away on a mission. He won't be back for a few more days." Shikamaru replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Naruto replied, sounding sad, and not knowing what else to say. Silence met the two shinobi-in-training for a few moments before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Doesn't it make you sad?" Naruto began, and added more when he saw Shikamaru's confused look. "That your father isn't here today? I mean, it's father's day, don't you want to spend time with him?" Naruto finished.

"I see him all the time. Father's day is just another bothersome holiday to buy things and spend time with your dad. I can spend time with him whenever I want, why dedicate one day to it? You're supposed to 'love' your father all the time. So, what is father's day for anyway? Is it made for people without fathers to feel bad?" Shikamaru said. And Naruto smiled slightly. Yeah, it still hurt not to have a father, but that small speech that Shikamaru made...Made Naruto feel a little better.

"Thanks Shikamaru! I'll see you tomorrow at school." Naruto said as he ran away, waving his friend goodbye.

"Shikamaru, are you ready to go? If we don't hurry, you know how mad your mother gets." A man said and little Shikamaru stood up.

"Yeah dad, let's go."

Naruto stood there sadly, as he watched the two walk away. Shikamaru lied to him. He lied to him, but it was to make him feel better. So, was it really that bad? Naruto knew that Shikamaru wasn't one to lie..._ever_...so, all that stuff he said, about father's day being a stupid holiday, did he really mean it? Or was it just to make Naruto happy?

Naruto sighed as he walked past Ichiraku. He saw his Iruka sitting there, eating sadly. Iruka was his sensei at the Academy. Naruto took a deep breath and sat next to his sensei.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he smiled at the older man.

"Ah! Naruto, how are you today?" Iruka asked as Naruto ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Good thanks Iruka-sensei. Umm, how come you're not with your father today Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently. He didn't know that Iruka's father (and mother) had died 6 years ago at the Kyuubi battle.

"Naruto I," He began, not really sure how to feel. Bringing up his parents was a delicate matter. But Naruto brought it up so casually. Then again, how would Naruto know that Iruka had no parents?

"My father and my mother both died 6 years ago." Iruka said as he looked over to Naruto, to see his reaction.

'No parents? He's just like me…'

"Iruka-sensei! I'm so sorry! I had no clue!" Naruto said as he paid for his meal.

"Yes Naruto, I know. And it's ok." Iruka said as he stood up. He ruffled his student's hair gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Wow...I cannot believe how many reviews I got. FOR ONLY ONE CHAPTER! Thank you so much everyone! It made me so very happy! Thank you so so so much! Any doubts I had about giving this story up flew right out the window! 

Remember how I said I wasn't sure about pairings? Well, I highly doubt there will be any pairings. Maybe very light stuff. But no lemons, limes, or anything heavy like that. I'll use what I think is canon. So yes, there will be a bit of shonen ai, and even a little bit of shojo ai and het. A little of everything basically. So yes, there will be a tad bit of romance, but not the whole 'I love you, lets go have sex now' thing.

And forgive me for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. It was late and I was tired when I wrote it. And I had to use wordpad, which has no spellcheck. But now, I have microsoft word! So it's all ok now.


	3. And everybody's empty

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"_What's going on? Where is everyone?" Naruto yelled out loud as he stood in the once populated streets of Konoha._

_Konoha was a wasteland. Everyone he knew and loved was dead, murdered in cold blood right in front of his own eyes, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Why, you ask? He couldn't stop it, because this man was far too strong. Stronger then anyone else he had ever seen. Even stronger then the own Hokage! It was all to surreal. He couldn't believe it!_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked, and backed away in fear as the man in question stepped towards the shaking boy, holding out his hand._

"_NO! Stay away from me!" Naruto yelled out as the older man advanced. He backed away in fear. This man…he was insane! How could anyone be so cruel? _

"_Kukuku, Naruto-kun, that's no way to speak to your father, is it?" The man asked, and Naruto's eyes widened. This man couldn't be his father! Naruto would never, ever kill his own comrades! _

"_W…what? My father? No! My father wouldn't do anything like that!" Naruto yelled out. This man had to be lying!_

"_You don't know that Naruto-kun. No one has ever spoken of me, so how do you know what I would or wouldn't do? You notice how people turn away in anger and disgust when you try and ask about me." The man said, coming closer and closer to Naruto, who, in return, backed up._

"_N…No! This isn't how I wanted it!" Naruto said as he slumped up against a wall, and slide down, tears slowly streaming down his face. It was too hard to believe._

"_Come join me Naruto-kun, and I'll explain everything to you. I'll explain what they did to me, I'll tell you how horrible the people of Konoha are, and how horrible my teammates are!" The man yelled out angrily._

"_I…I don't know! I don't even know your name!"_

"_That's easy Naruto-kun, it's-"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he sat up on his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. His whole body was shaking, and he was sweating a lot. He grabbed his small alarm clock and turned it off, making the loud and annoying beeping go away.

Uzumaki Naruto was 13 years old today. He was a Genin. And he still had no clue who his father was. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if people didn't give him cold glares whenever he mentioned his father. It was always the same thing…His dream was always cut off before he found out who his father was. Although he hated that dream, he really wished that he would be able to see the mans face. But it was only a dream, so if he saw the mans face, could it truly be his fathers? Then again, everything the man said in the dream was partially true. Whenever Naruto asked about his father, people turned away in anger and disgust.

Naruto looked around his room for a moment. There were pictures of ramen, a calendar and his precious picture of Team seven stood up proudly on his nightstand. He grabbed it and starred at it.

'I should stop worrying. I don't need a father anymore. I have Iruka-sensei, and I have more people that care about me. I have Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei. I don't need a father.' Naruto said to himself as he placed the picture back on the night stand gently, as if it would break if he wasn't careful.

'I have no reason to be so sad! From now on, I won't worry about who my father is!'

"Naruto! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Sakura's voice came through his window as she banged on It harshly, trying to get Naruto to hurry up.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he got up out of his bed. The Chuunin exam was starting today. Kakashi-sensei had enrolled them despite the fact that many other sensei's said they weren't ready. But Kakashi believed they were. But Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto weren't the only rookies entering the chuunin exam. The rookie nine, consisting of Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba as well As Naruto's team, would be entering the Chuunin exam. The rookie 9 was what people called them now.

"Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he quickly got dressed and threw open the door. Outside, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him.

"Well! What are you waiting for! Let's go!" Naruto said as the three left together to meet their sensei at the academy, which was where the first part of the chuunin exam would take place.

* * *

"Hn, this is it? I would think that there would be more people." Sasuke said as the trio walked around the Academy, which was where the first part was taking place. There were ninja's that had come from various other villages. There was a certain person that caught Team 7's interest. There was a young boy from Sand. He had fiery red hair, and a tattoo that said 'love' on his forehead.

"Eeek!" A little girl yelled out as another boy from sound grabbed her.

"NO! Let me go!" She yelled out, struggling in his grasp.

"Oi! Let go of Moegi!" Naruto yelled out as he charged towards the Sand boy, but the other boy from Sand jumped in front of him.

"Eh?"

"Kankuro, let her go or I'll kill you." The boy with the red hair said.

"Yes Gaara." Kankuro said, releasing Moegi, who ran off.

"Hn, Gaara eh?" Sasuke said, taking a mental note to check up on him later on. There was something weird about him. Something weird about the way he talked to the other boy. He seemed to know that he could have control over any situation.

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun is taking the Chuunin exam? That's quite interesting Kabuto. I want you to keep a close eye on him, and tell me how he does. I do hope Konoha has treated my son well these past 13 years. They should be quite surprised when we attack. Although, that is quite surprising. It was the fault of this village that my son was taken away from me. Did they honestly think I wouldn't come back for revenge?" Orochimaru said as he looked down at Kabuto, who was currently kneeling in front of him.

"Yes, I will do everything I can to watch after him. From what I heard, he grew up to be a very interesting boy." Kabuto said, smirking. The sun gleamed down on his glasses, covering his eyes.

"Ah yes, I heard that as well. He is nothing like me. He's just like his mother and uncle."

"He wants to become Hokage, don't you find that interesting?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, interesting. Kukuku, I wonder what everyone has told him about his father. But that's beside the point. Go Kabuto!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"Wow! There's a pretty good amount of people here!" Sakura said as she glanced around. There were people sitting down, standing up, and leaning on random places on the wall.

"Eh? Look at their forehead protectors. They have a music note on them. Sound? Is that even a hidden village?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Well yes it is Naruto-kun, but it's not one of the five great Shinobi Villages. It's fairly new." A man said. Naruto turned around. The man was rather tall, and he wore a very plain outfit. He had grey hair tied into a ponytail and he wore glasses. He was also holding what looked like a deck of cards.

"Oh. That's interesting," Naruto said as his eyes rested on the deck of cards. "What are those?" He asked, pointing to the deck.

"Oh these? They're information cards. I can find any ninja from any village. Would you like to see?" Kabuto asked as he kneeled down, and placed the deck on the floor.

"Yes, Gaara from Suna." Sasuke said. Kabuto placed his hand on the deck and pulled out the top card. He showed it to the three rookies.

"Gaara of Sunagakure. Not much information actually. He doesn't seem anything out of the ordinary, anything else?" Kabuto asked.

"No, that's all." Naruto said, and Kabuto glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

'He certainly did grow up in an interesting way Orochimaru-sama. He's so much like his mother and uncle, but I can see you deep within him.'

* * *

I updated! So many people thought that this was a dead story, but it's not! Don't worry! It's still going on! I'd never give this up.

I was, to say the least, shocked at the amount of reviews I got for this! WOW! Thanks so much. I never expected to get that many on only 2 chapters! You guys all rock!

Oh, and I have a question. I'm not saying this is going to happen, but it's jus a test. **_If_** I were to add couples in this, what would you all want? _Anything_ at all, just let me know. It's just a test for my own knowledge.


	4. And everything is so messed up

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

'He certainly did grow up in an interesting way Orochimaru-sama. He's so much like his mother and uncle, but I can see you deep within him. All we need to do is release that. But before we do that, we must tell him who his real father is. It's a shame he hasn't been told yet. I think it's because everyone fears the power he has, and the power he would release if told the truth.' Kabuto thought, completely ignoring everyone else that was in the room. They really weren't of much importance anyway, and if everything succeeded with the Suna/Oto invasion, most of them would be dead anyway.

"Thanks Kabuto!" Naruto said and Kabuto was pulled away from his thoughts. He looked over at his master's son and smiled. Despite how cruel everyone thought Orochimaru was, he was very polite, had manners, and spoke with respect. Naruto, from what he heard, spoke without thinking. But if one looked hard enough, they'd see that Naruto did have some manners, he did thank people if they did something for him, but that was just about all he did.

"You're very welcome Naruto-kun. I must join my teammates now, and I wish you good luck in everything. I hope to see you surpass everyone else, because you certainly have to power to do so. Good bye." Kabuto said as he stood up and walked away from the small group, not bothering to turn back. He smirked as he walked over to his teammates. Everything was falling perfectly into place. Orochimaru would be very pleased with everything he had accomplished. And if everything continued to go as planned, they'd have Naruto within their grasps very soon. Maybe in less than three years, like they had planned.

* * *

If Itachi had not been in Akatsuki, it would have made everything so much easier for Orochimaru. The reason he had joined was only to protect his son Naruto. He knew Akatsuki would eventually go after the young blond, since he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, so he joined to try his best to keep the truth from them. If he were in Akatsuki, he wouldn't let anyone find out that Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuriki. But it all went downhill because of Uchiha Itachi. There was no way the Sannin could defeat him, so he was forced to leave the organization and seek other ways to protect his son.

If he had stayed, than things would have been a lot easier. He would have been the one to capture Naruto at a younger age, and he would have taken the boy far away, to train him, and teach him everything he would ever have to know.

But it was all because of Itachi. And now, Orochimaru was after Uchiha Itachi's body. However he was going to attack Konoha and try to get both Sasuke and Naruto to join him. He'd tell Sasuke that he'd give him power, in older to kill his older brother. He was also going to lie, and say he wanted Sasuke's body. But in reality, Orochimaru was going to use the youngest Uchiha as bait.

He hadn't decided what he'd do with Sasuke when he finally got Itachi's body, but he figured he'd leave it up to Naruto. If Naruto wanted Sasuke dead, he'd kill him, and if he wanted to keep him alive, he'd let Sasuke live on as an Oto-nin.

Which brought up another point. Would Naruto even want to join him? Of course not. Naruto was very loyal to Konoha. And that was what he was currently using Kabuto for. He was going to gain Naruto's trust and in time, and tell him the bad things about the people in Konoha. Kabuto was going to manipulate him, and eventually, tell him the truth about his father. In the end, Naruto would join him, because he would hate Konoha as much as he did.

"So, how did he do Kabuto? I assume he passed, correct?" Orochimaru asked as he leaned up against a tree. He was wearing a jounin outfit with an Oto forehead protector.

"Yes, he passed. The next test, which is the forest of death, will be starting soon. You'll be joining that, am I correct, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he kneeled in front of the other man.

"Yes, I will. And I will see Naruto. This will prove to be interesting." Orochimaru said. After so long, he was finally going to have the chance to actually speak with his son.

Little did anyone know, Orochimaru had watched his son grow up. He watched him in the shadows, and kept himself hidden. He never once interacted with Naruto, but he was still there, silently watching over him, almost like a guardian angel. He hated the way the villagers treated him. Naruto never deserved to be treated that way. He had never done anything to make the villagers hate him.

And because of that, it made Orochimaru want to crush Konoha even more than ever. He wanted them all to know that Naruto was a strong person, and as the Yondaime wanted him to be, a hero.

Orochimaru would crush Konoha, and he would enjoy doing it very much.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A ninja greeted the young blond, who was currently waiting to enter the Forest of Death, which was where the second part of the Chuunin exams were taking place. He blinked and turned around. The man was a grass-nin.

"Err, hi?" Naruto said, unsure why this person was saying anything to him. Most shinobi's, whether they be from the same village or not, didn't speak so friendly to one another when they were waiting to enter the forest of death.

"I wish you the best of luck. Seeing as whom your father is, I'm sure you'll do well." The ninja said, and Naruto's eyes widened. Did this grass-nin know his father?

"Oi, how do you kn-" Naruto began, but stopped suddenly when he realized that he was gone. It shocked Naruto, because he had only turned around for a split second.

"Where'd he go?" He whispered to himself.

"Huh? What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked when she realized her loud-mouthed teammate was talking to himself. As if he wasn't weird enough, now he went around talking to himself.

"Oh, uh, nothing Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling. Sakura didn't have to know anything. Naruto shook off the feeling, wanting to put all of his focus on this part of the exam. He didn't need to think about his father right now. Anyway, that ninja could have been lying anyone, trying to get him riled up, so he'd lose his concentration during the exam.

"Ok, just do me a favor please? Stop talking to yourself, it's weird…" She said, a little embarrassed by her teammate.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Begin!" Anko yelled out, and all the gates opened, allowing all the teams to enter at their respective gates. Everyone racing to get another scroll, racing to be the first one's to get both scrolls, racing for their lives.

Anko smirked sadistically. This year there were many promising ninja's. But she'd narrow it down to half of what Ibiki had.

"Let the games begin." She whispered.

* * *

I'm so sorry I take so long to update, and that the chapters are so short. I promise, they will get longer, as soon as I get into the actual plot. Which should be soon enough.

And no, I do not hate Sakura! I'm simply portraying her as she is in this part of the series. Just as she gets better in the series, she will get better in the story.

I'm not necessarily putting in pairings. I know that this fic would be tons better without parings. I just wanted to know what everyone likes. For my own knowledge. There will be a tiny bit of romance, but nothing huge. No sex, probably not even kissing either. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, you know? So don't even worry about the pairings or anything, it'll _barely _be there. From now on, I won't bring it up anymore.

And I'm _shocked_ at how many reviews this has gotten. A few of you even PMed me about this. Thank you so much everyone. You've made Kativa-chan a very happy person.


	5. Preoccupied Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_The first time Orochimaru had seen Naruto after his birth was when the blond had turned one year old. It had been on the baby's birthday, which was also the one-year anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. Everyone was at the festival, or too depressed to notice that the snake-man had snuck into the village. He wasn't going to start anything, at least, not yet, all he wanted to do was see his son without having to worry about any one kicking him out of the village._

_Naruto was currently at the orphanage, which was where he would remain until he got adopted, died, or he turned five years old, whichever came first._

_In Konoha, people never abandoned their children, the only way a child would end up in the orphanage, is if their parents and family members all died. No one ever adopted a baby, because most of the villagers in Konoha were ninja's, and they wanted their own child to continue their bloodline. Even couples who couldn't have children didn't adopt one._

_It was a sad thing, really, how uncared for the babies were. If they did survive until they were five, they were given a shitty place to live, and a specific amount of money each week to spend on food. The village paid it all, but it was a very low amount of money, and sometimes, they were completely forgotten, leaving the poor children to fend for themselves._

_The five year olds never made it passed the age of seven, because living alone and not knowing any type of love was one of the hardest things any one could ever do. But what Konoha didn't know, was that if any of them survived, they'd be one of the strongest ninja's to ever live._

_Orochimaru flipped the switch on in the baby room. There were three cribs there and about four or five beds. He looked to the far left corner of the room, where he saw the dirtiest and smallest crib. He knew it was his son, because he knew Naruto was already hated at such a young age. The people at the orphanage were probably hoping he would die._

_As Orochimaru approached the crib, he looked down at the sleeping form of his son. Naruto had on raggedy black shirt and a diaper that looked a tad too small for his body._

_As if Naruto had felt the mans presence, he opened his eyes, and Orochimaru gasped. It was almost as if Naruto knew that he was his father, almost as if Naruto's beautiful blue eyes were searching deep into his soul. He reached into the crib and pulled Naruto out of it, holding the baby in his arms. Naruto nuzzled into his chest, seeking warmth. He whimpered slightly._

"_He's warm, he has a fever yet no one is tending to him." Orochimaru thought. It seemed as though Naruto had a fever, and had it for quite a while. He looked very pale and coughed every minute or so. Orochimaru knew that none of the people at the orphanage would do anything about it. They didn't care. As a matter of fact, they probably didn't tend to him so he would die, and they would have one less mouth to feed._

"_Wow mister! He likes you! He always cries when I try to play with him! But he's still so cute! I really wish he would let me hold him." A little boy said. He looked to be around the age of four or five. He had white hair, and there was something vaguely familiar about him. _

"_Is that so? Tell me, what is your name?" Orochimaru asked._

"_Kimimaro!" The little boy stated proudly, his white hair flowing from side to side._

'_Kimimaro? The only known survivor of the Kaguya clan? But what is he doing in Konoha? He's comes from Kirigakure. Could it be perhaps Konoha found in within the battlefield?' Orochimaru asked himself, watching the young boy out of the corner of his eye._

"_Why are you not celebrating with everyone else, Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru asked, holding his whimpering son to his chest. Naruto clutched onto his fathers shirt, in a fickle attempt to get warmer. Although he had a high temperature, and he felt very warm, Naruto was actually freezing. The orphanage hadn't given him enough blankets._

"_The people here won't let us leave. And Naruto is sick too! I'm afraid he might die soon." Kimimaro frowned. He stood on his tippy-toes in attempt to reach for Naruto, but Orochimaru pulled him away._

'_Die? No. He will not die. If he dies, then everyone in this village will die with him.' Orochimaru thought. There had to be some medicine somewhere around! Surely these people at the orphanage weren't that cruel._

"_There's a medicine ward down the hall. I tried to sneak in and get him some medicine, but it's always locked. Can you do something to save him?" Kimimaro asked. All of the children in the orphanage played together, because they only had each other. The caretakers were very cruel and could care less about what happened to the children. However, Kimimaro wasn't very popular, and he assumed it was because he wasn't originally from Konoha. He was found on the battlefield, half-dead._

_Since he wasn't popular, and the children absolutely hated Naruto, Kimimaro always tried his best to take care of the little baby. But it was getting more difficult everyday. Especially because the orphanage was getting ready to throw him, out soon, because he was of-age, and there was no room for him anymore._

"_Show me where the room is, and I can get in."_

"_Wow, really? You must be strong if you can break in! There are so many traps that protect the room." Kimimaro said as he left the baby room, and led Orochimaru down a long corridor to where the med-ward was. Within mere seconds, Orochimaru was able to break in and get the medicine Naruto needed to get better._

"_Bye mister! Thank you for healing Naruto!" Kimimaru smiled, holding the baby in his arms. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, the medicine taking full affect on his young body. He was breathing properly, and his fever had gone down immensely._

"_Kimimaro-kun, would you like to leave this place?" Orochimaru asked._

"_I'm leaving in a few days, because they're forcing me to. I'll be turning five in four more days, and they always make orphans leave when they turn five." He responded, placing Naruto in his crib and pulling a blanket over him._

"_Yes, I understand that quite well. But I meant would you like to leave Konoha? I am looking for a loyal servant and I think you will do quite well." Orochimaru offered._

"_But what about Naruto?" Kimimaro asked, concerned for the well-being of the baby._

"_It is not his time yet." Orochimaru responded._

"_What do you mean?" Kimimaro asked, his expression turning into confusion._

"_You will learn, in time."_

* * *

"Wha…what is _that_?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at a large snake that decided to attack him, Sakura and Sasuke. They were having enough trouble as it is, protecting their scroll, when all of a sudden the giant reptile attacked him. Of course, they knew it had to have something to do with the exam, because there was no way that a snake that large lived in the forest without anyone in Konoha noticing it.

"Moron, what does it look like?!" Sasuke yelled at the younger shinobi, getting into a fighting stance. The snake looked as though it was ready to attack, and Sasuke wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I know what it is! I was just…" Naruto trailed off. Of course he knew it was a snake. But when he asked what it was, it meant more so along the lines of what the hell is this huge snake doing here and why is it attacking us?

"Being stupid, as per usual, _dobe_." Sasuke glared at his teammate in annoyance. If Naruto didn't shut up, then there was no way they'd survive an attack against the giant snake. Sakura was certainly useless at this point, and could not put up a fight, so it was the two of them, against the giant snake.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A shadowy figure appeared upon the giant snake.

"Y…you! Are you stalking me or something?!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man. It was the same freaky person from the beginning. The same person who said hello to him before they entered the forest. And the same guy who had mentioned something about his father.

"Kukuku, why yes, Naruto-kun, it is I. And who may I ask, are these other two?" Orochimaru asked. Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke, of course he was well known. But who was the young, pink-haired kunoichi standing beside him? Surely these two were Naruto's teammates, right?

"Why the hell would I tell you? How about you tell me who you are first?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, wondering why he was taking to the strange man, and why Naruto seemed to know him so well.

"Who am I? You will learn that in time. But as of right now, I shall dispose of the other two annoyances." Orochimaru stated, jumping off the snake. Immediately, the snake backed up slightly, as if it were about to attack. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto took notice, and backed up.

"**NO**!" Naruto shouted, just as the snake struck forward. Upon hearing Naruto's words, it stopped, just inched before it had reached Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh, it seems as though you care for those two, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said. Looking at the anger in his sons blue eyes. After he left Naruto, when he was a year old, he expected the boy to grow up hating the world, because the world hated him. But it was the complete opposite. Instead, Naruto was cheerful and caring to all of those around him. Instead of hating people for the evil glares and the cruel words they threw at him, Naruto simply smiled back, knowing, thinking, that one day, they would be the ones smiling.

"Ah! What the hell do you think, bastard! They're my teammates, and above all, they're my friends!" Naruto clenched his fists. Something strange was taking over. He suddenly felt more powerful than normal.

"You've grown up in an interesting way, Naruto-kun. I will make these exams frightfully easy for you, and your friends as well. All you have to do, is beat your opponent in the actually fight." Orochimaru stated, reaching into his pocket slowly. Sasuke, who thought that he was pulling out some sort of weapon, pulled out a kunai, and tossed it at the man. But Orochimaru simply dodged it, poofed away, and reappeared in front of Naruto, whispering in his ear.

"I wish you the best of luck." And he was gone, leaving behind a scroll in his wake.

* * *

"Don't you dare try to ignore me Naruto! I will ask you one more time, who is that man?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto around the tower. After Orochimaru had given them the scroll they needed, they made it to the tower in record time, without being attacked once. It seemed that the mysterious man was protecting them for some reason.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Naruto would have told us if he knew, but-"

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at the pink-haired kunoichi. She really didn't know why she was defending Naruto. But she figured it may have been because he helped save their lives. If he hadn't yelled 'stop' the snake would have surely struck and killed both her and Sasuke.

"OI! Don't tell her to shut up! And I told you, I don't know who he is! I saw him before we entered the forest. He mentioned something about my father, and disappeared!" Naruto stated. It was the truth! He had never seen the man before in his life. But there was something vaguely familiar about him, however, Naruto couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Ah, what a surprise! I didn't think you three would make it here this quickly." Team sevens sensei, Hatake Kakashi greeted. When he had heard that a rookie team had already made it to the tower, in record time, he went to see whom it was. And to his shock, he saw his two male teammates, bickering with each other. Well, that wasn't a shock, because they always fought. The shock was that is was actually his team who made it back. Not that he didn't have faith in them. He had all the faith in the word that they would get this far, he just didn't think they'd do it in record time.

"Yes, that's because we're so strong, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled, and Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's over enthusiasm.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked. Actually, he was quite anxious to see how they finished so easily.

"Don't listen to him, Kakashi-sensei. I can tell you what really happened, if you'd like." Sakura stated.

"Aww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura explained the story to Kakashi, while Naruto and Sasuke sat on one of the bleachers.

"A giant snake, you say?" Kakashi interrupted, raising an eyebrow. Anko, who was passing by the door, froze. Giant snake? Did…did that mean that Orochimaru was around? Was he back in the village, preparing to take it over? If that was the case, then she had to warn Hokage-sama! Konoha had to be prepared in case Orochimaru launched an attack against the village.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Anko-chan?" A voice hissed, and Anko slowed her pace until she stopped completely. That voice! She knew that voice!

"Orochimaru!" She gasped. Her former sensei was leaning up against a tree, hiding in the shadows. She cursed herself, because she decided to take a short-cut to the Hokage, but the short-cut was in a very secluded part of Konoha, and there was never anybody around.

"Why yes, Anko-chan. It has been quite a while, hasn't it. And from the way you are running, and the look upon your face, it looks as though you are going to tell your dear Hokage about my arrival. But Anko-chan, I cannot allow that to happen. You see, I'd like to take my son back to Oto with me, and I cannot have you interfering with my plans." Orochimaru stood up straight, and slowly made his way over to his former student.

"Son? No, you don't have a son!" Anko shouted. If Orochimaru really did have a son, he would have surely been put to death years ago! There was no way a spawn of Orochimaru would ever deserve to live!

"Why, yes, yes I do. It's a shame really. After he was born, I did plan to change my ways. But alas, Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya held me back, as your precious Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of my newborn son." Anko's eyes widened as the truth sunk in. Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Orochimaru. The hyperactive, caring, egotistical, troublemaking, young genin was Orochimaru's son.

'No, I cannot let the boy live! There's no telling what Orochimaru will use him for! He'll use his own son in some sick, twisted experiment, and force him into doing things he does not want to do. I have to stop Orochimaru! I have to kill Naruto before it's too late!' Anko though, taking a step back from Orochimaru. She waited a moment, before dashing off. But of course, she could not outrun the man, and within seconds, he was in front of her, and he knocked her to the ground, stepping on her back, to keep her down.

"And tell me, Anko-chan, what do you intend to do to my son? Kill him? No, I will not have that." Orochimaru smirked, and Anko's shriek of pain and agony could be heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

Yes! I have finally updated! And it's all thanks to Gof22, who kept emailing me. Haha, I wasn't annoyed though, Gof-chan. I enjoy talking to you, so continue emailing me, please! You are my inspiration, dear!

**Kimimaro**: At first, I was going to make it Tayuya who was at the orphanage, but instead, I changed it to Kimimaro. I am award that Kimimaro is from Kiri, but for the sake of my plot, after his clan was killed, he was found on the battlefield, and brought to Konoha.

**Anko**: Is she really dead? Hmm, maybe, maybe not. Also, I don't remember what Orochimaru calls Anko, and vice-versa. Any one remember?

**Pairings**: NO! There will be **NO pairings** AT ALL in this story. So you can all breath safe now. There are way too many people reading this who like a lot of different pairings, and I do not want to disappoint anyone by adding a pairing in, that will cause someone to stop reading.

However! I am writing an alternate version of this, which will include pairings. For more information, visit my profile and scroll all the way down to the bottom.

On another note, I'd really like a beta for this! So if anyone is interested, please let me know. I will also be throwing idea's and asking your opinion(Goff22, I will do the same to you, regardless, so no worries!)


End file.
